


Policjant

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [18]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis jest striptizerem i tego wieczora ma na sobie strój policjanta. Harry, oczarowany jego występem, wykupuje prywatny pokaz. Louis kusi go zachowując się jak policjant (“rozstaw nogi i ręce, sprawdzimy czy nie masz przy sobie niebezpiecznych przedmiotów”). Potem tańczy na jego kolanach i… hm, resztę wymyśl sama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Policjant

              Harry odstawił na stół pusty kufel po piwie i wstał ciężko, ocierając usta wierzchem dłoni. Przedarł się przez grupkę facetów i dopadł do baru, za którym stała wysoka i całkiem ładna dziewczyna; być może, gdyby Harry był choć odrobinę bardziej hetero, zacząłby ją podrywać. Miała oliwkową cerę i kręcone włosy, i uśmiechała się szeroko.  
 - Coś podać? – zawołała, przekrzykując dość głośną muzykę.  
               Harry pokręcił głową, siadając na stołku i opierając łokcie o bar. Oblizał wyschnięte usta i przekręcił głowę, parząc uważnie na dziewczynę.  
 - Wiesz z kim mogę porozmawiać o prywatnym pokazie? – zapytał po chwili ciszy.  
               Barmanka nie odzywała się przez chwilę; nalewała dwa kieliszki wódki, które chwilę później popchnęła wyćwiczonym ruchem wzdłuż baru i mrugnęła, gdy zatrzymały się przed facetem, który je zamawiał. Dopiero potem podniosła wzrok, sięgając po ściereczkę, by wytrzeć kilka pustych kufli.  
 - Z właścicielem – odpowiedziała.  
 - A gdzie go znajdę?  
 - Stoi przed tobą. – Dziewczyna roześmiała się i podała mu rękę. – Jestem Danielle!  
               Harry przyglądał się jej, wyraźnie zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się tego, że właścicielem klubu ze striptizem – klubu ze striptizem dla gejów – może być kobieta. Zamrugał kilka razy, a Danielle, która nalewała piwo jednemu z klientów, odezwała się ponownie.  
 - Więc, kogo byś chciał?  
               Przygryzł wargę, nieco speszony tym wszystkim.  
 - Policjanta… – wymruczał cicho, spuszczając wzrok.  
               Danielle zachichotała, a jej oczy rozbłysły, gdy oparła się o bar, przyglądając mu się badawczo.  
 - Lou, mogłam się domyślić – rzuciła. – Myślę, że to da się załatwić. Josh! – zawołała, odwracając się na pięcie. – Zastąp mnie przez chwilę.  
               Kiedy wysoki i dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna bez koszulki, z muszką zawiązaną wokół szyi podszedł, do niej, Danielle przeskoczyła zgrabnie przez bar i zacisnęła palce na przedramieniu Harry’ego.  
 - Żadnego dotykania, całowania czy zmuszania do  _czegokolwiek_ , czego Louis by nie chciał, zrozumiano? – powiedziała, gdy przechodzili przez salę. – Godzina prywatnego pokazu, płacona z góry.  
               Dziewczyna otworzyła boczne drzwi, których Harry wcześniej nie zauważył i wepchnęła go do środka, prowadząc oświetlonym korytarzem; było tam kilka zamkniętych par drzwi, a na końcu korytarza siedziało dwóch potężnie zbudowanych mężczyzn, którzy obrzucili ich spojrzeniem i mruknęli ciche powitanie w stronę Danielle. Kobieta zatrzymała się przy ostatnich drzwiach po lewej stronie i zapukała w nie.  
 - Jeśli zrobisz coś, co nie spodoba się Louisowi, tamci dwaj się tobą zajmą – powiedziała, uśmiechając się lekko. – Nie sądzę jednak, by do tego doszło. Louis ma słabość do dołeczków. – Wyciągnęła rękę i poklepała go po policzku, a potem cofnęła się o krok. – Masz godzinę, baw się dobrze.  
               Harry odprowadził ją wzrokiem, patrząc, jak chowa banknot za biustonosz. Czuł na sobie oczekujące spojrzenie dwóch ochroniarzy, dlatego odetchnął głęboko i nacisnął klamkę, wchodząc do środka.  
               Pokój był mały. W zasadzie mieściło się w nim jedynie duże łóżko, ustawione na środku, oświetlone pomarańczową łuną maleńkiej lampki ustawionej z boku. Harry wszedł niepewnie, zamykając za sobą drzwi, a kiedy rozległ się znajomy trzask zamka, ktoś włączył cichą muzykę. Harry zamarł, zaskoczony, a chwilę później ktoś przygniótł go do twarzą do ściany, stopą rozsuwając jego nogi.  
 - Muszę sprawdzić, czy nie jesteś…  _uzbrojony. –_ Rozległ się cichy, ochrypły szept tuż przy jego uchu, na dźwięk którego Harry zadrżał mimowolnie.  
               Drobne dłonie puściły jego nadgarstki, powoli sunąc wzdłuż jego boków, zatrzymując się nieco dłużej na biodrach, by znów przesunąć się do góry, zakradając się pod luźną koszulkę i czubkami palców pieszcząc napiętą, gorącą skórę pleców Harry’ego, który sapnął na to doznanie. Ręce Louisa zniknęły, by po chwili pojawić się na jego pośladkach, ściskając je mocno.  
 - Jezu…  
 - Wystarczy Louis. – Louis zachichotał.  
               Jego ciekawskie palce podążyły w dół, dotykając ud Harry’ego i jego łydek, ukrytych pod obcisłymi, czarnymi spodniami, które teraz zaczęły robić się problemem dla jego nabrzmiałego już penisa. Harry jęknął przeciągle, kiedy jedna z dłoni Louisa przesunęła się w górę, po wewnętrznej stronie jego ud, a potem jego palce zacisnęły się na wybrzuszeniu w spodniach Harry’ego.  
 - Niegrzeczny chłopiec jest jednak uzbrojony.  
               Gorący oddech Louisa owiał szyję Harry’ego, a jego sprawny język polizał małżowinę i przygryzł lekko płatek ucha.  
 - Jak masz na imię?  
 - Harry. – Gdy odpowiedział, jego głos był zachrypnięty z podniecenia, a Louis zamruczał z aprobatą.  
 - Jesteś aresztowany…  _Harry_ … za bycie zbyt seksownym – mruknął.  
               I nim Harry się zorientował, został odciągnięty od ściany i brutalnie rzucony na łóżko. Zamrugał, zaskoczony i spojrzał na Louisa, który stał przed nim, w dalszym ciągu ubrany w strój policjanta, który tak bardzo zachwycił Harry’ego. Ciemne, obcisłe spodnie, czarny krawat zasłaniający nieco zarysowane mięśnie brzucha i przekrzywiona czapka na karmelowych włosach.  
 - Masz prawo zachować milczenie… – Louis podszedł bliżej, sunąc dłońmi po swoim nagim torsie. – Ale jak dla mnie… możesz krzyczeć.  
               Harry sapnął ciężko, dając upust swoim emocjom. Louis zaśmiał się na tą reakcję i zagryzł wargi, stając między rozszerzonymi nogami Harry’ego, który wstrzymał oddech. Chłopak pochylił się, muskając ustami policzek Harry’ego i jego szyję, kładąc dłonie po obu jego stronach, powolnie wspinając się na jego kolana.  
               Biodra Louisa zaczęły poruszać się w rytm cichej muzyki, zagłuszanej przez ich wspólne jęki, a Harry zacisnął powieki, przytłoczony pożądaniem. Louis odnalazł jego dłonie i położył je na swoich biodrach, a sam zacisnął palce na naprężonych ramionach Harry’ego. Harry wygiął się lekko w łuk, przyciągając Louisa bliżej do siebie i obaj jęknęli głośno, gdy ich twarde penisy dotknęły się przez materiał spodni, wywołując tarcie.  
 - Boże,  _tak.  
_                Wargi Louisa pieściły szyję Harry’ego, zdobywając tym samym setkę kolejnych stęknięć, dopóki nie zamknęły ust młodszego chłopaka w namiętnym, gwałtownym pocałunku. Dłonie Harry’ego same zsunęły się z bioder Louisa i zacisnęły się na jego pośladkach, na co chłopak jęknął w jego usta.  
               Ich biodra poruszały się nieokiełznanie, ocierając o siebie w szalonym rytmie, w akompaniamencie jęków i sapnięć.  
 - Zwykle… ugh… Zwykle tego nie… nie robię… – wymruczał Louis – ale… Boże,  _chcę cię_.  
               Jego szczupłe palce zacisnęły się na sutkach Harry’ego, na co ten syknął i odszukał usta Louisa, całując go mocno. Dłonie starszego chłopaka przesunęły się w dół, pieszcząc mięśnie brzucha Harry’ego, a potem zatrzymały się na wybrzuszeniu w jego spodniach, masując je przez chwilę, by w końcu odpiąć guzik.  
               Głośne pukanie do drzwi sprawiło, że obaj zamarli.  
 - Godzina minęła. Koniec zabawy.


End file.
